


Two Fires of Devotion

by Megane



Category: A Matter of Life and Death (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Reading Aloud, Romance, Rough Sex, Unrequited Love, more or less, suitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: On a typical day at Café Ardent, Des runs into two of his suitors. One doesn't act quite as expected, and another surprises him with his affection. Leo discovers the love letter written for Des and acts, perhaps, a little jealous.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSnipster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnipster/gifts).



Just when Des thought that there wouldn't be anything to worry about with the suitors, they came back at him full force. He thought that being seen covered with hickeys and love bites and other (enjoyable) bruising would have dissuaded them. And to be fair, it had, but it had been four months since then. They've had time to adjust. When the bell above the entrance chimed, Des froze up in place, fearing another passionate confession when he saw one of his past suitors come in.

She looked properly dejected, coming to stand at the front counter with her head bowed. She ordered a cup of the house special coffee. Her voice was soft, almost meek. Des watched her warily, and when their eyes met, she gave a sad smile, turned away, and headed to a seat near the left corner of the café. Des raised his brows before looking to his staff for confirmation, almost as if silently asking, _She seems a little off, right?_

The other two attendants looked at him, and one gave a knowing hum, replying, _Yes. Just a little._

When the coffee was made, Des took a chance and delivered it himself. The woman had her head in her hands, shoulders drawn up as if at any moment she would start crying. At the sound of footsteps drawing closer, she turned her head, lowered a hand down to the the table, and used the other to prop her head up. Des stared at her loosely curled fist as he set down the cup beside her. He drew his hand away and then looked up to her, watching her as she stared out the window.

        "Is everything okay?" he asked her quietly.

She closed her eyes and pursed her lips together, looking almost pained by the sound of his voice. She turned quickly and took the cup in her hands. Then, she looked up to him as if suddenly noticing that he was there. She tried to smile, but it was tight and half-hearted.

        "I'll be leaving soon," she said instead, causing Des to look a little surprised. "But yes, I'll be fine. Thank you– for the coffee too, thank you."

Des frowned slightly but then drew away. As he continued about his routine greeting customers and preparing orders, he found himself glancing over towards the woman every now and again. She stared blankly at the wall in front of her for a while, taking distracted sips of her coffee as the world passed around her. She turned her head every now and again to stare out the window for long moments at a time. One time, Des lifted his gaze to check up on her and another one of his "admirers" came, bearing a heartfelt letter and promises of a wonderful dinner. Des was caught off guard by the sincerity. It wasn't like his suitors to be poetic, especially after being turned down so many times. But this man bared his heart and pleaded for Des' affections. Not with his words, but with his eyes. Des lifted his gaze to meet the other man's eyes and was almost pained by what he saw.

As he began his gentle rejection, he saw the woman walking out of the café. As she made her way out, she looked over to Des with that same sad smile and waved him good-bye. Des lifted his hand to bid her a silent farewell. His male suitor glanced over his shoulder to the retreating woman before looking to Des, who let out a soft sigh and went about his rejection.

        "I'm sorry," he said, lowering his hand down to the counter. "But I'm seeing someone now. Please do not—"

        "I know you're seeing someone," the man said softly, lowering down his gaze. He went quiet for a moment and then slid his letter forward. He looked to Des with a renewed fire. "At the very least... Please read this. That's all I ask."

Des held eye contact for a few , steady heartbeats before placing his hand over the letter and drawing it closer to himself. The man sighed and gave Des a grateful smile. "Thank you," he said before bidding Des a good day and leaving the café. Des watched the suitor retreat and then looked down to the letter, which he tucked under the counter and went back to his duties once again.

 

Des was surprised when more people didn't stop by. He caught a few women giggling outside and sometimes caught the longing gaze of an admirer sitting somewhere in the café. When it was finally time to close down, he thanked every deity on every level that his day was somewhat peaceful. He wished his staff good night as each member clocked out and left the café. When the last one left, he went around to make sure every chair was flipped, that the sign was turned over, and that each door was locked. He then began towards the interior stairs, placing a hand on the counter as he passed.

Oh. The letter.

Des curled his fingers against the counter and wondered if it would be worth reading. The man would never know if he actually read it or not, but Des felt awful about not keeping a promise - or something akin to a promise - even if it was one to one of his many suitors. Des stood behind the counter and took the envelope from underneath. The envelope had a slight raised texture to it, making the paper seem older than it probably was. The front of the letter had sharp, precise writing in small caps.  
  


_À mon amour brève_

  
The envelope itself was puffed slightly from the way the letter was folded within. Des flipped the envelope over and saw the flap of the envelope was edged in gold but had no other decoration or writing to accompany it.

He drew his thumb over the envelope but soon turned and began upstairs as he had intended. In the narrow staircase, he flipped on the light for his upstairs and flipped down the light for the café. Once upstairs, he walked over to his bed and carefully pulled open the letter. He smiled softly at the soft sound of paper pulling apart. It was a comforting sound to him. Strange, he knew, but he enjoyed it.

He pulled out the letter and wasn't entirely surprised to see that it was three pages. He lowered his hands down and gave a sigh, briefly rethinking his decision before following through anyway. The letter started off almost as how Des would have expected.

 _I wish that you could be mine, but you cannot. I've passed your café, hoping that what you had_  
        _with that man with the stars in his hair was only temporary. That it was only a single night or a_  
_few nights of passion to help you vent your frustration, but I could see the adoration in your eyes_  
_when you two looked at each other. And I knew then that I was a fool for thinking as I had._

_And so, with little to lose, I give you this final piece of my affections to remember me by._

And the letter continued with articulate grace. The suitor wrote honestly but never crudely, each word persuasive and intimate as if being professed to a lover. Des was immersed fully in the letter, sliding the first page behind the others as he read. A deep blush settled over his face as he continued through the poetry, imagining each moment vividly. He lowered a hand to his chest, fingering over his collarbone idly in spite of himself. His lips were parted as his breath left him in soft shudders.

        _Finally, my love, when you can take no more, when your body is trembling for the heat of my touch,_  
        _imagine me taking you into my mouth. Imagine my hands gliding down your hips and between your lovely legs,_  
        _fingers pressing—_

There was a sudden knocking at his door that made Des freeze up immediately. His eyes went wide, and he sat up in bed as if he had been startled by a burglar. After a moment, there was another knock, and Des sighed. He placed a hand over his face and collected himself. He stood up from his bed, heading to the door and placing the letter on his table as he passed it.

Des opened the door and stared down at the handsome man on the other side. "Hello, Leo."

        "Evening!" the tour guide replied. He walked into the loft when Des stepped aside. "Work late?"

        "Ah?" Des looked down at his attire and realised that he was still wearing his uniform. He brought a hand up to a blushing cheek and laughed sheepishly.

        "No, sorry. I just forgot. Give me a minute to change," he said, closing the door.

        "Sure thing."

When Des stepped away, Leo took it upon himself to lock the door. He turned and watched as Des headed towards the bathroom, smiling to himself once the lanky figure disappeared through a doorway.

What was he blushing about? Leo thought to himself as he wandered away from the door. He tucked his hands in his pockets and meandered into the kitchen to wait. He passed by the little square table and saw that there was a letter resting on its surface. Leo took an idle glimpse at it. His eyes catching a few words from different lines.

        _...without you... misery... No idle touch..._

_…love you._

Leo furrowed his brows and pulled his right hand free, touching down against the paper to read better.

 _Des. You are a flower in full bloom..._  
_I have never seen a beauty such as yourself, and you leave my mind chaotic._  
_Please stay with me always, if only in my memories._

Leo's chest felt tight. He knew that Des wasn't the type to be unfaithful. He wasn't worried about that. Instead, he reacted more fiercely towards these loving, erotic words that had been showered upon his lover. He drew back and moved to lean against the counter, but still, he kept a fierce gaze on the letter, his expression tight, brows knitted.

Des came back with soft steps. He bent down to touch his lips to Leo's cheek.

        "You read the letter..?" Des asked, pulling back slightly to stare at Leo's profile. "You won't stop staring at it..."

        "Sorry." Leo closed his eyes. "I caught a glimpse of it and then suddenly fell into it."

        "Mn..." Des laughed weakly, pulling up to his full height. "I guess I could say the same happened to me."

        Leo opened his eyes slowly. When he looked to Des, he felt the warm heat of jealously stirring in his stomach. "Did you read the whole thing?" he asked.

        Des shook his head. "Not... not yet."

Leo drew in a calming breath through his nose, closing his eyes briefly. When he reopened them, he stared up to met Des' gaze. His gaze steely but seductive. The blush renewed on Des' face, and Leo felt himself smirk at the sight. He stepped closer to Des, placing a hand on the narrow hip and drawing the taller male closer. Des' hands fell to his broad shoulders, and Leo continued,

       "Finish it." He quirked his fingers and gently pushed his palm against Des' back, guiding the man over towards the table. "I want to hear the end of it."

       "Hear it?"

       "I feel  _bad_ for the writer," Leo said with a shrug, but the action and his tone made him seem anything but sympathetic, "but I admit there are some good ideas in here."

Leo looked up to Des through his lashes and was pleased by the dreamy look on his partner's face. They headed to the table together. Des reached out for the paper and pulled out one of the chairs to sit down in it. Leo placed his hands on Des' shoulders, keeping his grip relaxed as he stared down at the paper with hooded eyes. Des took a moment to find his place before reading out loud.

       "'Finally, my love, when you can take no more, when your body is trembling for the heat of my touch, imagine me taking you into my mouth...'" Des read out loud. His words were like silk. He spoke bashfully but clearly. Leo began kneading Des' shoulders. "'Imagine… my hands gliding down your hips…'"

Leo's hands moved downward over the berry red V-neck. His left hand curled loosely against Des' neck and his right hand traveled over Des' torso. Leo leaned forward against his lover's back as the tips of his right fingers traced over the gathered waist line of Des' sleep pants. Des shuddered out a breath, but he continued dutifully.

       "'– between your lovely legs, fingers pressing against you but not yet entering. I can only wonder wha you sound like as you moan needfully. It's selfish of me, I know.'" Leo growled softly in his chest, making sure that Des could feel it against his shoulder blades and hear it against his ear. He agreed. It was incredibly selfish… "'But I long to hear these moans I describe. I wish to see you quake in pleasure, but for now, I will trace my literary fingers against you and pleasure you through my words alone if that's what I'm allowed.'"

Leo bent down to nibble at the shell of Des' ear. The words served as a background noise; he didn't try to fool himself into thinking that it was Des merely speaking these words to him. This was an erotic soliloquy written by a heartbroken someone Leo hoped to never meet. He lowered his head down and nipped at Des' pale neck, licking a stripe up from shoulder to jawline. Des moaned softly, his voice shaking as he read now.

The breathy words left Leo feeling needy. He drew back and took Des' hand, pulling him to stand and guiding him to the bed. Des continued reading still, and Leo smiled sharply to himself. He could only imagine that Des was taking a great deal of pleasure in this. Otherwise, he wouldn't still be reading the letter. As Des laid down on the bed, Leo searched for lube. Des guided him with silent gestures, but his pretty lips continued forming the sensual words, making Leo harder.

Leo grabbed the lube and tossed it onto the bed. Des trailed off and looked up to his lover, watching as Leo pulled off his clothes quickly. They locked eyes, and Leo saw Des' chest lift with a sudden intake of breath. When Leo was down to his chinos, Des set aside the letter and undressed quietly. Leo crawled onto the bed, looking very much like an animal on the prowl. Des lifted his hips to remove his sleep pants, and Leo assisted. 

Leo curled his fingers against the waist band and let his short nails scratch against Des' thighs before he pulled the pants and underwear down and away. He came between Des' legs and brought their lips together in a harsh kiss. Des wrapped his legs around Leo's waist, lifting his hips to rock their bodies together. They moaned into each other's mouth. Leo reached up to curl his fingers in Des' hair, messing it up as he curled his fingers tight. He broke the kiss and instead peppered harsh, biting kisses along Des' neck and down to his chest. He licked over Des' nipple, teasing the bud with the tip of his tongue as he circled around it. Des moaned out Leo's name, drawing in a deep breath to lift his chest towards his lover's mouth.

Leo's mind burned with the words from the letter. At first, jealousy burned in his veins, fueling his every motion, but then in a rather possessive thought, he thought to himself that he won. He had Des' heart, and he should properly lay claim over his lover. If the markings weren't enough, then Leo could double his efforts. He moved his hands to Des' legs, slipping his fingers between their bodies to scratch at the taller male's inner thighs. Des let out a weak but pretty noise, brows tensing together as he keened.

       « _I love you,_  » Leo purred in French. «  _I don't want there to be a single mistake about that._ »

       «  _Leo, I know… O-oh._ » Des trembled under a particularly harsh scratch. his mouth opened and fell slack before he was able to reply back coherently. « _I know. I love you too..._  »

       «  _Never hurts to remind you,_ » Leo replied with a seductive but heated smile. 

He thrust himself against Des, their cocks rocking against each other. Leo pressed his palms against Des' thighs and pushed his lover's legs off of his hips, coaxing Des to expose himself fully. Des blushed and peered up at Leo's face. Leo gave another growl, satisfied with what he saw, and leaned closer to his lover. He could hear the almost inaudible noise of Des gasping. Their lips ghosted over each other, but Des didn't move in to close the gap. Leo smiled again.

       «  _You're so beautiful,_ » Leo said, nipping at Des' bottom lip. He drew back onto his knees and then looked over to the letter. «  _Hold the last page up for me. Against the wall, if you please._ »

Des' eyes widened slightly, but he did as he was told. Long, graceful fingers reached over to take a hold of the letter, separating the last page from the others. During this time, Leo grabbed the bottle of lube and opened it. He reached down to spread Des with one hand and poured a generous amount of the gel onto his lover's hole. It was making a mess, but he couldn't help himself. Satisfied, Leo tipped the bottle away and stroked two fingers up to Des' taint. He turned his hands palm down and moved his fingers back down. He began pressing the digits inside and watched as Des moaned softly, as his slender hips lifted ever so slightly and pushed down towards the fingers. Leo bit down on his lip and looked up towards the letter.

       « ' _Can you imagine the rhythm of our bodies moving together, the warm touch of my tongue against yours? For a moment, put the image in your mind and know that you will never be more loved by any other.'_ » Leo rocked his fingers into Des, fucking him roughly with the digits. He turned his hand once again, palm upward, and chanced a third finger within. Des relaxed enough to allow him inside, but once again, the café owner tightened with pleasure. Leo moved his fingers slowly, relishing the moans that Des let out. He rocked forward onto his knees and took the letter for himself, lowering it down to Des' shoulder.

« _'_ _I want to know your interests, share in your delights, and console you in your fears. Des. You are a flower in full bloom and to be without you is misery.'_ » Des drew out his fingers and coated his cock with a hearty share of lube. Afterward, the tip of his cock against his lover's hole. He pushed in slowly and groaned as Des clenched around him. He skipped down to the very end of the letter. His lips brushed against Des'. «  _'Please stay with me always, if only in my memories.'_ » 

       Des reached up to hold Leo's face. « _I don't want to leave your side. I want to stay with you, only you._ » 

He coaxed Leo down, bringing their lips together for a sweet kiss. But Leo had other plans. He hooked his arms under Des' legs, nearly bending the café owner in half as he thrust forward, burying himself completely in Des' body. There was a harsh moan into his mouth, and Leo replied with one of his own. Their lips worked together, kissing desperately, feverishly as if they couldn't bear to part now. Des wrapped his arms over Leo's shoulders. Leo hammered his hips up against Des', pounding into him. He pulled away and pressed his lips to Des' shoulder, leaving bite marks and hickeys as Des moaned loudly into the air. Des' calves tensed against Leo's forearms as he curled his toes. 

Leo glared down at the letter, watching as the paper shifted with their thrusts and was soon crushed under Des' shoulder. He closed his eyes and focused solely on his lover, the wet sound of their union, and the creak of the mattress underneath their bodies. Des let out soft huffs of pleasure, voice trembling and weak as he called out Leo's name.

        « _Des…_ » Leo groaned.

He drew himself closer, pressing his thighs against the back of Des' legs as he fucked hard and deep into the taller male. Des' moans cut off into a soft squeak as Leo slammed into that pleasurable spot inside of him. 

       «  _T-there, Leo… The— ahn!_ » 

Des tucked his face against his arm. Leo whispered sweet nothings into his lover's ear, feeling himself nearing his own end. He could tell Des was close by the shallow, quick breaths he took and the barely-there moans that escaped him. Finally, Des bit down on his bottom lip and tensed all throughout his body. He came between their bodies, cum splattering on his and Leo's stomachs. At the tight squeeze to his cock, Leo lost himself. He slammed in fully and spilled his seed inside of Des. 

After a moment to collect themselves, Leo lowered Des' legs back down to the bed. He pulled his arms from under his lover's legs and smoothed his hands along the trembling thighs. He smiled weakly and drew his hips back. Des slowly uncurled and rested against the bed as well. Leo stared down at the taller form under him. Des met his gaze with hooded, sex-tired eyes. 

        "So beautiful," Leo muttered in English, leaning down to bring their lips together in a soft kiss. 

Des reached over to take one page of the letter from over his shoulder and grabbed the other pages with his other hand. He set the pages together, seeing Leo watch him with that predatory gaze. It gave him a jolt of pleasure, but his body was too tired to fully get aroused again. He stretched his right arm out to his side and set the letter down on his bed side table. Afterward, he reached up to collect Leo in his arms.

Their lips touched again; there was a remnant heat of possessiveness in Leo's kiss. Des moaned quietly and brushed his fingers against Leo's lips.

       "I'm yours," Des said, meeting Leo's fiery gaze. "Make no mistake about that."

       "I know," Leo replied with a satisfied smile. He pulled Des into his embrace. "I know."


End file.
